noirangefandomcom-20200214-history
Erik "Soul Taker" Altezio
An original character taken from the story "Witches Man, Witches." Created by Allen Bedillion Trahurn and used with permission by said author. A boy of average height and somewhat athletic build, and with eyes of a steely blue, he is first encountered in this series in Chapter 7,'' "Make the Grade- The Super Written Exam (Again?)"'' ''He is a One Star Meister who wields Minora, the Demon Gauntlet, and is a skilled hand-to-hand fighter due to his past. His nick name "Soul Taker" is derived from his signature attack, ''Soul Ripper. Physical Description Erik is almost six foot tall, with a somewhat athletic build. His hair is long, reaching down past his shoulders and near the center of his back, and spiked messily. In the beginning of "Witches Man, Witches" he is shown wearing a pair of jeans and a black tee-shirt with the words "Got Soul?" in white letters on the front. Later on in "Witches Man, Witches" he acquires his current look, a white tee-shirt with the picture of a skull on it, which overlaps the Seal on his chest perfectly (See The Grimm Reaper Dark Wavelength Seal). He also wears a pair of black jeans, and combat boots. Lastly, he wears a black duster that is symmetrically cut along the shoulders where the sleeve and shoulder meet. This is from Eriks first encounter with Sarah Albarn. Personality Erik is usually calm and laid back, never really bothering with any drama that comes up in day-to-day life at the DWMA. This doesn't mean it goes unnoticed however, and he finds himself in situations he'd rather not be in. His indifference is shaken, however, when someone he is close to (Minora, or any of the gang) is hurt in any way. In such a case, he shows a somewhat aggressive side. Under the Influence of the Dark Wavelength Due to the battle in Castle Transylvania ("Witches Man, Witches"), Erik is contaminated with something known as the "Dark Wavelength." This gives him enhanced abilities, as well as physical changes to his body and changes in his personality. Said changes include a more violent temperament, as well as a viciousness and joy for fighting that is common in pre-Kishins. Background ''Witches and Vampires'' Erik Altezio was born September 12th, in Springfield, Missouri to Alex and Fauna Altezio. Upon his seventh birthday, they took a trip to South America, their intended destination being Buenos Aires. However, the flight ended horrifically, crash landing somewhere in the jungle. Miraculously, Erik survived, but since he had no way to prove who he was, he was adopted into the care of an orphanage (El Mundo del Dios) in a small, no name village. He stayed here for three years, before attempting to escape into the jungle, where he was attacked by a pre-Kishin known as the Mimic, and was saved by The Shining Witch Lilith, who taught him about the power of souls. He stayed with her until he was seventeen, and had become a pre-Kishin himself to protect "the woman he loves." He was powerful enough to be put on Shinigami's list, and was even confronted by the Death God in Liliths lair. After an intense battle, Erik was defeated and, just before he dealt the final blow, Shinigami felt compassion for the boy and, rather than destroy him, he was encased in crystal composed of the god's own Soul Wavelength. Inside, Erik learned that he could reverse the transformation into a Kishin, and did so for twenty years, unaging, until his soul was as pure as it was before. Witches Man, Witches After twenty years, Lilith returned and used her magic to free him, but he refused her and instead went to Shibusen so that he could confront Shinigami and atone for the wrongs of his past. He now attends the school as a One-Star Meister. Castle Transylvania While helping Death the Kid, Erik confronts Count Dracula in Transylvania and meets with his future Weapon Partner, Minora Scaife. This is also where he acquired the Dark Wavelength. From then on, Erik is also plagued by the presence of Dracula within the Inner Chamber. ''(See ''Active Soul Wavelength) Relationships and the Finale After saving her from Castle Transylvania, Elizabeth Thompson falls for Erik. At the same time, Minora Scaife does the same, which leads to some awkward times between the two girls. Because of his past relationship with Shining Witch Lilith, Erik attempts to ignore each of their advances. Eventually, Minora begins to date Black Star, much to Eriks annoyance. Before their final mission, Liz manages to catch Erik off guard, and he accepts her on the grounds of it only being just "one night." Finale refers to the last mission in "Witches Man, Witches," which involves Black Star and Tsubaki, Maka and Soul, Kid and the Thompson Sisters, and Sarah Albarn and Daniel Albarn. Erik and Minora also join the mission despite Lord Death forbidding them to. In the end, Lilith and Count Dracula are defeated, and Erik succumbs to the Dark Wavelength. Many years later, Erik faces off against Minora (a Death Scythe by this point) and Death the Kid, where he is defeated and detained. His soul is then put in the Death Room for safe keeping, while his body is hidden somewhere in the DWMA. Kishins and Warlocks Erik makes his first appearance in this sequel to "Witches Man, Witches" when the Witch and Warlock Amelia and Arturo release him from his captive state. He leaves to find a woman they referred to as "Lady Minake" at their request, under the premise that he owed it to them for freeing him. His memory is spotty at best, and he remembers nothing of his friends at the DWMA or his time spent there. Noir Ange Erik is first encountered in this series during the Super Written Exam, and in the end scores a 96, earning him fifth in the class. His role in this series is yet to be determined. Abilities and Techniques Witches Training: While living with the Shining Witch Lilith Erik was taught to battle using his Soul Wavelength. By concentrating his Wavlength in his arms and legs, Erik is capable of attacking directly with his soul. His attacks in this style are quick single shots, usually started from an initial charge that allows him to use his momentum to quickly make distance between himself and his opponent. His Soul Ripper attack is often combined with this style for attempted "one-shot kills." Active Soul Wavelength: A passive ability attained while spending twenty years in crystal. This ability allows Erik to go into a meditative state that allows him to enter a place he calls the Inner Chamber, a place where his soul resides. Minor Soul Perception: Years of living with the Shining Witch have made Erik sensitive to the presence of souls. Soul Ripper: Erik's signature move, this ability is capable of tearing the soul out of an opponent without killing them. This attack is achieved by focusing ones Soul Wavelength in the arm and hand, including mass concentrations in the tips of the fingers. Once the fingers are in contact with an enemy Soul Wavelength, Erik can force his own through weak points, and grab at the soul, and then pull it from the body. However, the downfall is that this attack can only be effectively used on one who has weak points in their soul wavelength, and only if Erik's is strong enough to push through. If not, the attack can be reversed, qnd if done wrong, the user and the victim will be tossed back in a violent manner. The Grimm Reaper Five Part Dark Wavelength Seal: Called the "Dark Reaper Seal" for short, this is a five layer seal given to Erik to hold back the Dark Wavelength and ultimately keep his soul from corroding. However, each layer of the seal can be released through power of will, giving corresponding boosts in the Dark Wavelength. The seal has a physical manifestation of a skull shaped tattoo on Eriks chest. Dark Wavelength: After his battle with Count Dracula, Erik became "infected" with the Dark Wavelength, a power held only by those whose souls have succumbed to darkness. In massive concentrations, it can be observed as a violet mist or aura. Before the soul becomes a "Dark Soul," this Wavelength acts parasitically, joining with the normal soul wavelength in a seemingly symbiotic way to produce more power. However, while this happens, the Dark Wavelength eats away at the users soul, slowly turning it into a Dark Soul. Physical changes to the body are elongated canines (fangs) and red iris color. Dark Perception: A skill only accessible when under the influence of the Dark Wavelength, this ability has seemingly endless range, though the farther one wants to see, the longer they have to concentrate. In battle, this ability can be used to see the way an enemy's soul wavlength works throughout their body, allowing one to predict attacks.